The Hidden Prince, The Princess of Seigaku
by Moon Kimiaru
Summary: -Rewrite- Ryoma is the member of the Royal family. However, when an organization know as Hollow wishes to kill the royal family, they must flee to the human world. Unfortunately for Ryoma, his mom decided that while in the human world, he'd be disguised a a girl named Ren.Hopefully it's better than this summary -Yaoi-


_Hello everyone, long time no see, and for those who have never read the first version of this fic, it's nice to meet you. It seems I have taken a rather long break from this story without realizing it. I've been really busy with family dramas, moving, medical problems, and this just slipping my mind because I was focused on other things. However, I am back and ready to write. I'm truly sorry for leaving for so long but I hope you guys will forgive me. As an apology I have some options for you guys_  
_1. A one shot ( pairing to be announced )_  
_2. A fanart picture of Ryoma in any of the outfits in the previous story_  
_3. A possible multi chapter fanfic ( pairings to be announced ) - This option would slow down updates for this story_  
_Well, take a pick if you want, I'll tally up and decide a winner, then we'll go from there. If you guys don't want any of them...Well that's just easier XD As this is a prolog and not an actual chapter I guess I can say a few more things. As of now, I'm telling you this might not be a Royal pair fanfic or it may be. Actually, when I first wrote this I was planning on making it a thrill pair fanfic but messing with Keigo was too much fun~ Anyways, this means there will be a poll as for the pairing of this fanfic. Please tell me which pairings you'd like to see in this story and I'll open a poll for those mentioned. Please remember I will not do Ryoma x Sakuno or OT(insert number). The first because I hate it and the latter because I don't think I could write it. Also as of now, this story is going from a clean slate so don't expect everything to be the same as its previous version. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's even better ;D So away from this, I can't really say enjoy the chapter as it's not really a chapter but I hope you enjoy this newly revamped version of The Secret Prince, The Princess of Seigaku! Oh and as a diclaimer ~ I don't own Prince of Tennis no matter how much I wish I did! _

**-Prolog-**

War. A concept know to everyone. A battle that ravages the land. Oer what? Power? That was the case this time. In this world there was a gem that allowed the user to travel across space and time. An almighty power. A power everyone wished to have as their own. The war killed many, even those who wanted nothing to do with it in the first place. It was a horrid period in history that no one wanted to be repeated. How did the war end? A brave warrior took stand against the war. His name was Ryoma.

Ryoma used his guardian, a spirit born within every person that grants the user a certain power, to split the world in two separate worlds of their own. One housed all the humans while the other held all of the mythical creatures. After this task was completed, he split the gem into two well-crafted feathered wing ornaments. The black wing was given to a trusted human that allowed the humans to cross over to the mythic world if needed. The second was the white wing which allowed the mythic creatures to pass to the human world if the need ever arose. This second wing was kept by Ryoma himself to make sure its power wouldn't be abused.

After the two worlds split things began to change. The war died down and Ryoma became king. He named the new land _. A new set of rules was formed that stated that one may only cross to the opposite world if they got permission from the one trusted with the wing. It was also stated that one may not criticize the way the other world worked nor could they reveal that they were from the other world. This made things a bit less complicated and also created more order when it came to leaving the beings own world.

With Ryoma in rule, the world grew peaceful and the aftermath of the war began to fade even if it would never be truly erased. Even so, Ryoma could not stay in rule forever and his position was passed to his daughter and her husband and them onto their daughter and her husband. The cycle continued. The royal family would have a daughter who would get married and produce the next heir. Ryoma's family line stayed in power and was never questioned. The people were happy and all seemed bright. Though, not everything was as it seemed.

Little did everyone know, a group of people despised the way the world was. They wanted the power that the other citizens were all but happy to let the royal family hold. This secret organization called themselves Hollow. While they didn't strike at first, they went through the years, forming the perfect plan. They were perfecting their tactics, creating a stronger group. One day, they would strike, and they would return everything to the way it was. The way they wanted it to be.


End file.
